kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orichalcum
Orichalcum is a rare synthesis item found in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Named for a legendary material, Orichalcum are used in making some of the most powerful and valuable synthesis items in either game. It is also an extremely rare item, usually gained after completing a difficult task, though it can occasionally found late in a world or dropped by rare Heartless. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Orichalcum are most frequently found as prizes for mini-games or rewards for completing tasks: *Traverse Town - Find and turn in eight postcards; return 72 dalmatian puppies to Pongo and Perdita. *100 Acre Wood - Complete the Pooh's Muddy Path mini-game, find five Rare Nuts for Owl in the Tigger's Giant Pot area. *Olympus Coliseum - Complete the Hercules Cup with Sora solo, finish the Hades Cup and check the purple pot under one of the statues. *Deep Jungle - Complete all five of the courses in Tarzan's Slider game. *Neverland - Open the 1 o'clock and 9 o'clock doors of the Clock Tower. It is also dropped by two Heartless in Kingdom Hearts, both of which are fought in the End of the World. Behemoths have a 20% chance of dropping one, but are fairly rare and hard to find. Invisibles are also known to drop Orichalcum, but while they are more common, they have a mere 1% drop rate. Once gained, they are key ingredients to synthesizing the accessories Three Stars and Atlas Armlet, as well as Power Ups. In Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, one method of obtaining them changes drastically. They are no longer dropped in battles with Behemoths and Invisibles, but can instead be purchased in Traverse Town for 5000 munny after Kairi is rescued from Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Once again, Orichalcum are usually granted as rewards for quests and tasks completed; in this case, from the Moogle Item Synthesis Shop. You will be granted an Orichalcum for collecting 45 different material types, collecting all material types, or obtaining 1000 materials. A lone Heartless has Orichalcum as a drop in Kingdom Hearts II: the unusual Bulky Vendor. The odds of one dropping an Orichalcum are greater the lower its HP is allowed to get before its reaction command is triggered. Most different from the first game, however, is that Orichalcum can be found in chests throughout the game: *Twilight Town - Underground Concourse, Tunnelway, The Old Mansion: Library (Only accessible second time through). *The Land of Dragons - Throne Room (only accessible second time through). *100 Acre Wood - Kanga's House, Spooky Cave *Port Royal - Seadrift Keep (only accessible second time through). *The World That Never Was - Fragment Crossing, Nothing's Call, Naught's Skyway, Ruin and Creation's Passage Items that use Orichalcum in creation include the Petit Ribbon, Ribbon, Moon Amulet and Star Charm. Most importantly, they are used in the creation of Sora's Ultima Weapon Keyblade, and Goofy and Donald's most powerful weapons, Save the King and Save the Queen, as well as the powered-up + versions of the latter two. Orichalcum+ An addition to regular Orichalcum, an even rarer version exists in Kingdom Hearts II. Known as An Orichalcum+, it is a key ingredient in synthesizing Sora's Ultima Weapon. Even though the Ultima Weapon Recipe calls for thirteen Orichalcum+, there are only seven of them in the entire game. In order to create Ultima Weapon, an Energy Crystal is required to reduce the needed amount of items by half, bringing the required total down to seven and making it possible to be synthesized. The seven Orichalcum+ are granted in the following locations. Some are dependant upon completing a task: *Space Paranoids: Treasure chest in "Central Computer Mesa". *100 Acre Wood: Complete all chapters of the book, including Starry Hill. *Twilight Town: Treasure chest in "Sunset Terrace" that can only be found when playing as Sora. *Atlantica: Complete all songs, including "A New Day is Dawning". *The World That Never Was: Treasure chest in "The Brink of Despair", if you go to the bridge and look right there is a chest hat is almost hidden containing it. *Olympus Coliseum: Complete the Goddess of Fate Cup. *Any Moogle Shop: Obtain at least one copy of all synthesis materials to receive the Orichalcum+ as a gift. You can also get Orichalcum+ through Action replay or Codebreaker. Category:Items Category:Synthesis Items